


Birthday

by noraneptune



Series: Outside the AU [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Heavy Petting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, brief angst, promise ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Summary: On Jeremy’s 15th birthday, he cried.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Series: Outside the AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859821
Kudos: 21





	Birthday

On Jeremy’s 15th birthday, he cried.

On Jeremy’s 16th birthday, he sobbed into his Mom’s shirt trying to compose himself at the text his dad sent him.

On Jeremy’s 17th birthday, his Mom bought him a container of six cupcakes to give to his “closest friends”. Jeremy spent the day trying to think of five people to give cupcakes to. He ate two and threw the others away. 

“I hope your friends liked them, sweetie! Happy Birthday,”

On Jeremy’s 18th birthday, he sat in a grimy pizzeria and opened the small gift on the desk. A messily scribbled card, and a pack of chocolate. Not knowing exactly where it came from, he scanned the card to try and make out the chicken scratch.

_ You said you like dark chocolate so here you go. You’re legal now.  _

_ Happy Birthday _

_ -M _

Mike didn’t know that was the only present he got that year.

On Jeremy’s 19th birthday, he woke up to realize his alarm for 5:45 never went off. 

_ 8:32. _

Frantically, he threw the blankets off of him and turned his Siri on while attempting to put any type of clothes on him.

“Call Mikey-”

“Hey, I’m right here,” A voice sounded in the doorway. Jeremy opened his mouth to talk to be cut off by Mike sitting next to him on the bed.

“It’s your fucking  _ birthday _ . I wasn’t gonna make you pick me up from furry hell,”

He pulled out a small box from his pocket and started again,

“This is um, a little more- more cheesy than usual but,” 

The box opened to reveal a small silver ring.

“ _ Don’t freak out! _ Its-It’s a promise ring, and I, well, it's more of an I promise to you thing? But-But I, just want to promise to always be- Be there, you know?”

Jeremy felt small tears prick the corner of his eyes as he looked up at his partner, who was smiling sheepishly. He flung himself into Mike's arms and buried his head into the crook of his neck, giving a silent but powerful 'I love it'.

That was the day Jeremy began to heal. Completely.

Jeremy never took the ring off. He also never read the inscription. Conveniently.

On Jeremy’s 20th birthday, there was no big exchange of tangible gifts. No chicken scratch card, no half-assed chocolates, but rather something unexpected, even by the gift giver.

“You want to  _ what? _ ” The nightguard repeated, dumbfounded at the younger boy in front of him.

“You-You heard me, don’t ma-make me repeat it-it,” Jeremy spoke quietly, yet firm, while looking away from his significant other in front of him. Jeremy shifted on his feet while Mike just stared back in silence before the brunette broke it again.

“We-We don’t have to if-if you don’t want-”

“No no no! I-I do, I  _ really _ do but, I just-” Another pause.

“I didn’t really expect that when I said you could have anything for your birthday,” Mike spoke laughing and placing his hands on Jeremy’s waist. A surge of confidence flowed through Jeremy’s emerald eyes, as he grabbed the black tie with trembling hands and pulled Mike down to his level to whisper in his ear.

“And, I want  _ you _ -”

He was cut off by the looming figure slamming him against the adjacent wall and forcing his mouth onto the other. They had messed around, to a degree, and this wasn’t new territory to them.

The kiss was messy, rough, and full of need and want. The brunette’s hands framed the other’s face, still trembling at the realization of what he had said. Mike’s own hands slid from his waist to his hips, where they tightened a seeming death grip on him. Mike pressed himself closer and moved his knee in between Jeremy’s thighs against the wall. Breaking the kiss, Mike spoke again, however, Jeremy couldn’t quite register his words at first, being so lost in the lust-filled blue eyes above him.

“You have no fucking clue what you’re getting into,”

Chills fell over the brunette's arms as Mike returned to attack his lips, biting down on his bottom lip causing a whine to escape Jeremy’s mouth. Taking the moment, Mike slipped his tongue into the other and explored every centimeter of him. Using his height to his advantage and reaching lower, underneath Jeremy’s thighs and pulling them to wrap his waist.

“ _ Fuck- _ ” 

Jeremy was so consumed in all of his senses by Mike. His hands squeezing his thighs, his tongue on his, the small grunts he was releasing, the pressure from his waist on his jeans, the growing need for more and more of him, the anxiety and thrill of wondering how hard Mike would take him, the need he himself finally gave into, the feeling of his chest as his own hands wandered underneath the button down Mike was wearing, the hot breath now in his ear now whispering softly.

“ _ You’re so pretty, baby, _ ”

He reconnected his lips to Jeremy’s neck and bit down.

“ _ Mfph-” _ Jeremy continued to release whines and cries and Mike marked the left side of his neck.

“Mine,”

More marks.

“You’re all fucking mine,” 

In response to Mike’s words, a loud cry sounded from the nightwatch’s lips as he needily squeezed his legs harder around Mike’s waist, attempting to get some sort of friction against him.

“So fucking needy,  I’m gonna wreck you, you just have to be patient ,”

Those words sent Jeremy to a mental place he couldn’t describe, whining again and pulling himself closer sloppily reconnecting their lips. 

The sensations became so much and overwhelming as Mike moved further down the boy’s collarbone and chest, letting him down from his hold only to have him fall to his knees in desperation for  _ something, anything _ beyond what had been happening. The entire situation felt like a blur as the button and fly of his jeans were undone and finally starting what both of them had been fantasizing about for seemingly-

On Jeremy’s 21st birthday, they were at his Mom’s house for a birthday party. His first one since being fourteen. For the first time in his life, Jeremy felt so much warmth and happiness and love around him as his Mom brought out the cake her, Mike and Fritz made together. It was messy but made with love and from the heart. Softly blowing out the candles, surrounded by his closest loved ones.

“What did you wish for?” His Mom asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I already have everything I could possibly wish for,” He smiled turning around in an attempt to kiss his boyfriend behind him, instead to see him on one knee with a velvet box in hand. His face read of anxiety but still held a smile. Jeremy’s hand went to his mouth and back up into the counter behind him.

“Are, Are you still wearing the promise ring I gave you?” 

A small nod was Jeremy’s response.

“Take it off, and read what it says inside,”

He slid off the ring and held it up to his eyes to see the small words around the inside of the ring.

_ Will You Marry Me, Doll? _

Tears fell from the emerald eyes of Jeremy as Mike opened the velvet box to reveal a genuine engagement ring around the black velvet.

All Jeremy could do was nod as Mike stood up and kissed him with all the love he could amount.

“I-I love you-you,” He said as, for the first time in his life, he saw a tear slip from Mike’s own eyes.

“Always,”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are welcomed & encouraged!  
> Stay safe!
> 
> -Fia <3  
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]


End file.
